There are many well-known cleaning sponges available on the market. The prior art discloses many different alternatives for having a cleaning sponge. However, there is a long felt but unfulfilled need for having a better cleaning sponge that the prior art does not accomplish. The conventionally known prior art discloses a variety of cleaning sponges such as sponges having adjustable flaps for better cleaning, axially cut through holes for cleaning of oil sticks. Also, the prior art discloses sponges that can be hanged on a hanger, but not on the faucet. Moreover, the prior art discloses decorative sponges. The present invention supercedes all of prior art by providing features that are novel, useful and non-obvious to one skilled in the art.
In the description of the present invention, specific terms and references to the drawings are used to better describe and illustrate the present invention. However, one skilled in the art must understand that the present invention is not limited to the descriptions, illustrations and the specific terms presented in the description. The present invention is hereby limited by the prior art and the claims herewith appended. The illustrations, specific terms and descriptions are used for the purposes of presentation, description, illustration and better understanding of the present invention.
There are several U.S. Patents currently available, however, none of them address the long felt need that the present invention fulfills. The following is a brief summary of that prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,237 to Valley teaches a dipstick wipe-off tool. The dipstick wipe-off tool comprises an absorbent body having an elongated open hole that extends axially throughout the body of the wipe-off tool. Moreover, the body of the wipe-off tool is being squeezed. The present invention comprises an absorbent sponge comprising several layers with different coefficients of coarseness and a faucet adjustable hole being cut through one side of the sponge's body. Moreover, the body of the sponge may be cut in a way for better gripping of the sponge and giving the sponge a decorative appearance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,008 to Crabtree teaches a sponge having a hand grasp. The sponge comprises several layers where one layer comprises a grasp in the form of two flaps securely attached on top of the sponge. The flaps appear in the form of butterfly wings and are able to be pulled in contact with each other for better gripping of the sponge. Moreover, the sponge has a hanger port that comprises a hole being cut through the sponge. The present invention comprises a multi-layered sponge with different coefficients of coarseness and an absorption layer in between. The present invention does not have butterfly grasp handles, but has a border that is cut so that it provides for better gripping of the sponge. Moreover, the present invention provides a hanger port that is cut so that the sponge may be slid on and off a faucet without any difficulty and once the sponge is on the faucet it is able to hold on the faucet without falling from it.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,592 to Stoll discloses a scraper having a hanger port that is drilled through the scraper at its top. Conversely, the present invention is a sponge with several levels of different coefficients of coarseness having a faucet adjustable hanger port.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,513 to Posenauer teaches a tubing and scraping tool comprising a fork-like scraping edges and a hanger port drilled at its top. The present invention, on the other hand, is a cleaning sponge having multiple layers and a faucet hanger port.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,907 to Donnelly discloses an ornamental sink spray sponge attachment. This sponge attachment is a decoratively cut sponge that has a hold in its center, so that it can be hung on a hook or any other hanging means. The present invention is directed towards a sponge that has multiple layers with different coefficients of coarseness. Moreover, the present invention has a faucet adjustable hanger port that is able to be slid on to the faucet.
While the prior art is of a significant interest, it does not address the specific need that the present invention accomplishes. The present invention provides a convenient way of having a sponge with a top layer being the coarsest and the bottom layer being the least coarse. The sponge also contains an absorption layer that is located in between the top and bottom layer. Furthermore, the sponge has an opening that is cut through one of its sides making it possible for a sponge to be slid on to a faucet.